Ojos ciegos contra el mundo
by Flarevany
Summary: one shots relacionados con la serie osomatsu. ADVERTENCIA: INCESTO Y YAOI Duo y Trios. ¡recomienda parejas! ¡Casi llegamos al final de esta historia!
1. AkuKami si yo muero, ¿tu tambien?

En cada ser pensante existen diferentes facetas de su verdadero ser. Hay quienes fingen y otros que no. Algunos nacen siendo así, y otros que la desarrollan durante su vida.

Pero a pesar de todo esto, absolutamente todos tenemos un lado bueno y uno malo. Estos lados se alimentan de las acciones que uno realice durante su vida, es decir, por más acciones buenas que hagas tu alma será más pura. En cambio, si tus acciones son maliciosas, esta será oscura.

La habitación se encontraba bañada en sombras. No era de extrañar tratándose de que eran más de las 3:00 am. La familia Matsuno se encontraba profundamente dormida después de un largo y complicado día de extravagancias. Nada inusual de otros días.

Un chico similar a los otros seis, que se encontraban dormidos, velaba por sus sueños, procurando que ninguno pasara mala noche.

Arrodillado junto al futón, acomodaba las manos del 5° hermano, cuyo cuerpo insistía en salirse de la cama. No quería que de alguna manera terminara enfermo por un pequeño descuido.

-Oi¡Idiota! -Escuchó una voz profunda detrás de él, entre las sombras. ¿Haciéndola de nana de estos ninis? –Comentó socarronamente. El otro simplemente le sonrió con cariño. –Serías una buena sirvienta también.

-¡Ah, Akumatsu-kun!, Buenas noches, ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? –Respondió tranquilamente, ignorando el último comentario.

-¿Eso que más te da? Inútil –Gruñó al ver que sus comentarios no ofendían al otro –La verdadera pregunta sería, ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

-Ah, Jyushimatsu no dejaba de destaparse y dirigirse al suelo. Así que, sólo lo estoy acomodando para que tenga una noche tranquila. –Dirigió su mirada al más inquieto para sonreír al ver que al fin se había dejado de mover –Me preocupa que no duerman bien.

-Eso es patético... -Contestó ante esa respuesta, -Eso no hará que sean buenos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Akumatsu-kun? –Extrañado ante ese comentario dirigiendo su mirada al matsu oscuro.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?, ¡Te dije que eso no funcionará para que vuelvan a tener bondad en sus cuerpos! –Soltó ácidamente –Ellos no volverán a creer en ti.

La habitación se llenó de un profundo silencio que muy apenas era roto por los suaves ronquidos de los sextillizos

-Ah, eso... lo sé. No lo hacía realmente con esa intención –Respondió al tiempo que colocaba la cabeza de Totty sobre su regazo –Como antes te mencioné, solo estoy preocupado por ellos –Acarició suavemente al menor. -Al parecer tienes una pesadilla... -despejó el suave mechón de pelo de su frente para seguir acariciando y transmitir algo de seguridad.

-¡No me creas estúpido, bastardo! –Grito-¡Tú sólo eres otro ser egoísta de este maldito mundo! ¡Eres como yo! -El dios no respondía, pero seguía escuchando.

-¡Ellos ya son todos míos! ¡Un poco más y lograré que desaparezcas para siempre!

Al fin el 6° hermano había parado de sollozar por su sueño y fue dejado con mucho cuidado de regreso a su almohada.

Se paró y paso por un lado del suéter negro para llegar con el amante de gatos, que había sido destapado por el muchacho del otro lado del futón que ahora se empeñaba en tomar todo el futón.

-¡Oi! ¿Qué no oíste lo que te dije? –Reclamó molesto al volver a ser ignorado por quien colocaba una colcha extra de morado –No importa lo que hagas, JAMAS volverás a ser el ente dominando en ellos, ¡Deja de ignorarme!

Al fin su paciencia había llegado a su límite. Tomó de la muñeca a quien parecía que iría a atender a otro de los chicos y lo jaló hacia su dirección.

¡Ya deja de...! –No terminó la frase al ver aquellos ojos dorados envueltos en lágrimas.

-Ah... -Akumatsu-kun se sorprendió por repentino jaloneo pero rápidamente desvió su mirada -¿P-podrías soltarme?... necesito ver a Choromatsu-kun –Al no recibir respuesta, trató de zafarse del agarre ajeno de Akumatsu-kun.

Sintió que el agarre se volvía cada vez más fuerte hasta el punto de realmente lastimarlo -¡D-duele! –Sollozo -¡Por favor!

Ante la pequeña suplica sólo pudo reaccionar frunciendo el ceño. Había estado conviviendo con él desde que los Matsuno tenían uso de razón y jamás lo había visto así, tan pequeño, tan frágil...

¿Por qué verlo tan sumiso en estos momentos le molestaba tanto? Provocaba una sensación rara y repugnante en lo más profundo de su ser.

¿Acaso...?

Sin pensárselo dos veces aventó su cuerpo al sillón de la habitación con fuerza y se posicionó sobre este. Ante de que pudiera quejarse o pedirle al otro que se bajase de su cuerpo fue tomado de ambas muñecas sobre su cabeza sin posibilidad de escapar.

Decir que estaba confundido por el comportamiento del oji rojo era decir poco, estaba aterrado por lo que él podría descubrir de sí mismo. El "dominante" alzó el suéter blanco por encima del pecho para descubrir un enorme borrón blanco, casi transparente, en toda el área umbilical.

¿Qué significa...? -Asombrado y confundido por lo que veía. -Tú mismo lo dijiste –Giró el rostro hasta el futón de los chicos –Ellos no creen más en mí.

Volteó a ver hacia la misma dirección a la que el otro veía antes que un cruel pensamiento pasara por su cabeza –Oh no...

-Estoy desapareciendo... -Dijo dejando al fin salir aquellas lágrimas que estaba guardando –Y no hay nada que pueda hacer...

Impactado por la noticia, el del polerón negro solo atino a sujetarlo de los hombros con tal fuerza que logró hacer que se sentara -¿De qué coños hablas? –Exigió saber -¿Cómo que desaparecerás?

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero, mi tiempo aquí es cada vez más efímero –Le dijo antes de exponer lo obvio –Los chicos, cada día son más egoístas entre ellos y con el mundo, y eso está provocando mi muerte...

-Eso no era posible, ¡Él no podía morir!

-E-estás bromeando? –Exclamó molesto pero no pudo evitar en sus palabras -¿Cierto?

Ambas miradas se conectaron en busca de alguna cruel mentira o un sucio truco por parte del otro. Nada. Todo era cierto...

-Tú sabes que ese no es ningún sentido de mi naturaleza.

-Demonios, eso no es posible, tiene que haber un modo.

-No lo hay, ya no me quedan fuerzas para luchar por mi vida -Tembló cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Cuánto?... –Susurro bajando la mirada. No sabía por qué ahora él era el de la actitud sumisa, pero sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así.

-Hasta que amanezca...

Un silencio sepulcral era todo lo que había en aquella habitación.

-P-pero, sí tú... -Volvió a inspeccionar aquella área. No era lo suficientemente grande como para destruirlo así –Tu cuer... -Antes de terminar fue interrumpido por el dios.

-No sólo tengo esos borrones en mi estómago... Están en muchas más partes de mi cuerpo, en... casi todo... -Sollozo con más fuerza –Esta será la última vez que nos veamos... -Trató de sonreír aún con aquellos pequeños ríos de lágrimas.

-No te puedes rendir -Lo volvió a zarandear -¿Qué demonios pasará si tú no estás?

-No lo sé... y me aterra no saberlo.

Tener fuera del camino a Kamimatsu le daría el control absoluto de los Matsuno, como siempre soñó. Por lo que estuvo luchando desde hacía años. Eso era lo que él quería ¿No?

-Akumatsu...

-No supo en que momento lo había soltado y el otro había dirigido sus manos hasta las mejillas del otro.

-Por favor, no llores...

-¿Llorar? –Ahora era él quien acariciaba sus propias mejillas

-¿L-lágrimas? –Nunca en su existencia había llorado por nada ni por nadie, entonces ¿por qué lo hacía en este preciso momento?

-Por favor, no llores más –Posó su mano de nueva cuenta en la mejilla ajena, sobre la mano del dueño –Está bien, estaré bien, te lo aseguro –Cerró los ojos para guardar esa sensación del contado de pieles en su memoria.

Eso lo molestó ¿Cómo podía atreverse a comportar de esa manera?, tan pequeño como un niño, y tan grande, como un adulto. Sufrir y a la vez confortar. ¿¡Él se estaba atreviendo a ser egoísta en frente de él!?

-¿¡Cómo carajos te atreves a decirme eso!? –Apartó las manos ajenas de su rostro – ¿Es que no entiendes lo serio de tu maldita situación?

\- ... -No respondía, no quería decirle cuanto lo sentía pues la situación de por sí era mala, no quería empeorarla.

-Es por eso... que nunca te dije.

-¿Eh?... ¿esperabas... sólo irte en silencio? ¡Como un maldito gato!

-¿Algo hubiera cambiado entre nosotros si te decía? ... ¿Yo hubiera dejado de desaparecer? -Era cierto, hasta donde sabía, lo que pasara con el ente de luz le importaba poco o nada. Entonces ¿Qué cambió?

-Como dicen los humanos "El hubiera no existe", sólo queda seguir adelante. Y a mi sólo me queda despedirme de todo y todos los que conocí.

-Pero él no quería despedirse. Él no quería que desapareciera, él no quería dejar de tenerlo a su lado.

-Ya no falta mucho para el amanecer... -Vio el rostro resignado del dios, el cual lo empujaba suavemente para que se levantara de su cuerpo, a lo que él obedeció sin rechistar –Me gustaría pasar mis últimos momentos viendo el amanecer junto contigo... -Le dijo una vez levantado del sofá, extendiendo su mano hasta el otro.

-Sé que sonará egoísta, pero ¿Podrías hacer mi último sueño realidad? –Le sonrió aún con los ojos llorosos. Miró la palma de la mano y luego al dueño de esta, no tenía ninguna obligación de cumplir aquél capricho, pero deseaba hacerlo. Juntó ambas manos en un pequeño apretón, se sentía tan cálido y tan suave

-¿Esta es la sensación de la pureza? –Sin soltarse de las manos, a petición del dios, subieron al tejado a unos cuantos minutos de que el sol se asomara tras las montañas. Se sentaron en la orilla del último piso en silencio. Ninguno tenía algo que decirse, pero ¿qué podían decirse? , eran enemigos y no hablaban como si fueran tan siquiera conocidos, todo lo que tenían que decir ya lo dijeron, pero ¿era realmente todo lo que querían decirse?

-Sabes, este nunca fue mi momento favorito del día... -Sonrió más para darse ánimos que para entablar una conversación –Prefiero la sombra de la noche.

-Yo también. Pero también amo el momento exacto donde pasa de oscuridad a luz –Contestó –Es el único momento, aparte del atardecer, donde estos dos tienen oportunidad de verse hasta un nuevo día.

Desvió la mirada del cielo para dirigirla al chico que estaba junto a él. Su piel se veía más clara, a tal punto de aparentar transparencia, aquellos ojos que irradiaban vida se encontraban rojos por tanto llorar en silencio, y sus labios, que siempre mostraban una sonrisa alegre y confortante, se encontraban quietos como su dueño, a la espera de su final.

-Odiaba verlo de esta manera, recordaba la primera vez que se conocieron, ahora era un cascarón vacío de lo que alguna vez fue, ¿Dónde quedaba el chico del que se enamoró? ...

-Oh no –La furia, el remordimiento y la preocupación que había tenido hace rato no había sido por otra razón más lógica, estaba enamorado de su contraparte

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –Pensó al borde de la histeria -¿por qué me vine dando cuenta hasta ahora que lo voy a perder? –Apretó inconscientemente la mano del de ojos dorados, haciendo que este volteara extrañado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-N-no, nada -¿Ahora se quedaría callado? ¿O le diría?

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿cierto? –Lo miró a los ojos en busca de alguna esperanza

-Si... -Desvió la mirada de sus ojos hasta sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas, la acarició con el pulgar en círculos para seguir sintiendo aquella agradable sensación que pocas veces tenía oportunidad de experimentar.

-Tus manos son muy... -Antes de poder continuar se percató de que un nuevo borrón aparecía esta, logrando que viera su propia mano en su lugar

-No... -Apretó la mano con las suyas buscando alterado volver a sentir la calidez que irradiaba.

-¡Kami, tú! –No pudo contestar pues el chico había caído en un ruido sordo de espalda al techo -¡Kami! –Soltó la mano para ir a donde estaba el cuerpo del otro, levantándolo de la superficie y pasando un brazo por su espalda y otro tomando la mano que había soltado.

-¿¡Kami!? –El nombrado no respondía, sólo respiraba agitadamente –Joder, ¡Respóndeme, inútil! –Por más que lo agitaba él no respondía, estaba comenzando a desesperarse. En un intento desesperado comenzó a llamarlo con más fuerza mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, negándose a dejarlo ir, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, nada funcionaba.

Faltaban unos minutos para el amanecer y él sentía como el cuerpo del otro se hacía cada vez más liviano hasta el punto de no sentirlo entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué?... –Lloró con más fuerza, ni siquiera sabe cuándo fue que comenzó a llorar -Si yo te odio tanto, ¿cómo lograste hacer que te amara?...

Separó su cuerpo del otro para ver como de sus rojas mejillas aún salían lágrimas

-Y ya no estarás aquí para hacerte cargo de mis sentimientos, idiota egoísta. –Apartó unos cuantos mechones del resto y luego comenzó a acercar su rostro hasta estar centímetros de sus labios. El sol estaba a dos minutos de salir para dar fin a la vida del Matsuno blanco y con parte del negro.

-Aishitteru –Susurró antes de unir sus labios a los otros, era una sensación maravillosa, tan duce y suave a la vez. No lo negaba, le gustaba, y ahora no sabía cómo vivir sin aquella sensación, quisiera estar así por toda la eternidad, pero eso no se iba a cumplir jamás.

Al separarse volvió a abrazarlo, el tenerlo una última vez en sus brazos era todo lo que necesitaba, unos cuantos segundos más y estaría solo de por vida

Acercó su rostro a la oreja de su ¿amante? Y le susurró por última vez:

-Aishitteru...

-Yo... -Escuchó un suave suspiro antes de alejarse para ver el rostro de Kamimatsu –También te amo, Akumatsu. –Su corazón latió al ver que la otra persona sentía lo mismo que él, y ver por última vez su hermosa sonrisa.

Él también sonrió y acortó la distancia hacia un último beso de despedida. Al fin su cuerpo se evaporó completamente en un hermoso rayo de luz, dejando a su contraparte llorando en el tejado por la muerte de su amado. Los rayos del sol al fin hacían su presencia, el hermoso cielo se pinta de un color dorado dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día, siendo repudiado por la oscuridad...

_  
.¿Que les parecio? C:  
Perdonen las faltas de ortografía pero desde que descargue esta nueva aplicación del whattpad no me deja borrar ni corregir muchas cosas .al diablo la nueva actualización.  
..


	2. OsoKara-¿si no es dinero?¿que es?

Los dias pasaban con normalidad. Las rutinas nunca cambiaban entre ellos. Lo que ese dia cambio fue encontrarse completamente solo en casa.

Sus hermanos salieron antes de tiempo a sus propios asuntos

¿él? Aun no sabia que haria ese dia.

Tal vez iría al pachinko a apostar. Igual y tendria suerte.

Pero no tenia dinero y sus hermanos habian escondido sus billeteras en otros lugares.

Entonces, ¿que apostaria?

*clic*

levantó su cabeza del frio y refrescante suelo de la habitación para ver quen habia entrado.

-¿umm? .

-¡Ah! ¡Hello, my big brother!- no era otro que él 2 hermano mayor entrando a la habitación - no sabia que estabas aqui.

De hecho era al reves. Osomatsu no tenia idea de que ni siquiera habia salido esta mañana.

Al no recibir respuesta del mayor,que se volvio a recostar en su antigua posicion inicial, continuo hablando como si le prestaran atencion.

-Hoy saldre a ver a mis beautiful Karamatsu girls. -poso con una mano en la cintura dirigiéndose hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo. antes de continuar Saco sus preciados lentes de su rostro y giro sobre si mismo - deben sentirse Alone sin mi preciada imagen para que la admiren- coloco sus lentes sobre su rostro dando una mirada coqueta.-

...

Osomatsu ni siquiera estaba prestando atencion a una sola palabra de lo que decia su hernano. Igual, ¿a quien le importaba?

Aun no sabia que haria con su problema de dinero. Y si no hacia algo moriria de aburrimiento ...

Como si de un trance lo sacaran recordo que el de azul era tan desagradablemente amable que si le pedia dinero no se lo negaria. Habia posibilidad de que tuviera dinero suficiente como para estar todo el dia pues , el no lo gastaba tan rapido como los demas.

Igual, él hacia lo que fuera por sus hermanos.

Pobre diablo.

A todo esto, ¿como se lo pediria?

Si iba con la propuesta con toda la actitud de un patan, se negaria a darle dinero. habria que cambiar la estrategia...

Y mientras Karamatsu seguia admirandose en el espejo, hablando sobre sabra mierda que, osomatsu se levantaba y acercaba silenciosamente por detras. Moviendo las caderas de una forma nada comun en él.

Cuando el "doloroso" se dio la vuelta para verse en el espejo su costado derecho fue atrapado entre dos brazos algo torneados y un pecho estrecho.

-B-brother? W-what are you doing? - pregunto asustado al no notar en que momento se habia acercado a su persona.

No le desagradaba que le mostrara cierto cariño fraternal de vez en cuando. El problema era eso, él, junto al resto de su familia, no mostraban esas facetas con él

Sintio como era abrazado por delante sobre su hombro con la mano derecha del rojizo y con la izquierda agarraba la cadera, atrayendo mas cerca. Sintiendo su costado aun mas en contacto con el cuerpo ajeno.

-¿mmm?...- ronroneo cerca de su cuello provocando un escalofrío en la columna- ¿acaso no puedo abrazarte? ¿es que necesito acaso algun permiso o razones para hacerlo ,onii-san? -esas ultimas palabras las susurro en su oido con una voz que no podria considerarse "inocente"

¿que rayos pasaba con su hermano?

¿a que se debia esa extraña actitud suya?

¿es que acaso?...

Ah, ya sabia a donde iba todo esto

-no te voy a dar dinero, osomatsu. - dijo tomando ambas manos para alejarlas de él.

Mira que usar un truco tan sucio para pedir dinero

-¿e-eh?- pregunto nervioso -¿a-ah que te refieres?

-bien sabes que quize decir- fruncio el ceño. Y él que creia que al fin lo habia aceptados uno de sus hermanos.

-"rayos. No es tan tonto como pensaba"- penso-"tengo que seguir el plan. No tengo otro mas"

Al ver a su hermano indeciso decidio terminar su "look cool" para al fin salir de casa.

-"al diablo todo. Plan b"-

Tomo el rostro de su hermano y lo acercó a su rostro. Mejilla con mejilla . Tan cerca que podia sentir el calor corporal del otro.

-Karamatsu ~-lo volvio a si estaba perturbado. ¿por que seguia con ese plan?-

-W-what?..- pregunto temeroso por la cercanía.

-¿tu me quieres? - pregunto meloso al tiempo que acariciaba algunos mechones de su rostro.

¿ahora que se fumo?

-nii-san.. acaso, ¿estas borracho o drogado?

Lo que vio a continuacion lo dejo mudo. Osomatsu estaba haciendo un berrinche tan adorable que parecia que estaba viendo al mismísimo todomatsu en persona

-eres cruel Karamatsu. -ofendido -yo no e tomado nada hoy

-i'm sorry. Pero- no termino de hablar cuando sintio algo en su frente. Tenía el rostro ahora mas cerca del otro.

-¿e-eh?- avergonzado por la cercanía apenas se habia percatado de la mirada triste del mayor

-yo solo queria demostrarte mi afecto y tu me acusas de todo- dijo con una voz apagada acariciando las mejillas del menor- eso me pone triste...

-osomatsu ...- ahora se sentia como una basura. Hacer sufrir a sus hermanos no estaba en sus planes para nada.- perdoname brother. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte...- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las del otro.

-Ahora que lo mencionas...- dijo atrayendo la atencion del chico cool-...

Esperando por su respuesta no espero tal reaccion

-¡Prestame dinero para el pachinko! - exclamo feliz- asi podre perdonarte.

Su reaccion fue quedarse mudo ante la peticion del otro. ¿tanto drama para esto?.

-andaa~ - volvió a insistir - dame algo de dinerooo~

El extorcionado solo fruncio el ceño ante la incomodidad de volver a tener a su gemelo cerca ... tal vez demaciado que la anterior.

\- I-i don't have any money right now- tartamudeo al sentir su barbilla ser acariciada.

-¡Mentiroso!- canturreo antes de mover su mano del rostro hasta el bolsillo delantero del ojiazul.- ¡yo puedo sentirlo! ¡tienes un gran fajo de billetes ahi dentro!

Comenzo a sobarlo dando a entender su punto

-¡MPHH!- gimio el otro ante el repentino toqueteo sobre la prenda inferior.

-¿ah? -volvio a palmar aquella area para verificar su textura. Se sentia suave, no duro como se supone que debia ser el dinero. se sentia como...- ... esto es-

Rápidamente se alejo del agarre de su hermano, y con voz nerviosa le respondió -E-eso es mi...p-pene

-ohh...- despues de eso se quedaron en silencio. Uno desviando la mirada avergonzado ,mientras que al contrario de lo que se pensaria, osomatsu seguia viendo aquella zona que estuvo "manoseando" como analizandola.

-"joder... no deja de verme"-penso frustrado-"sera mejor inventar algo para irme" ¡o-oi, osomatsu! Y-ya se me hizo tarde... emm, ¿ya me voy?- respondio dudoso sin evitar sonar aun avergonzado.

Como la vez anterior, no recibio respuesta, asi que penso que su hermano pensaria lo mismo que él. Tambien querria aparentar que nada paso y creia, no, rogaba, que no le mencionara este incidente a nadie.

Simplemente trato de salir de la habitación en silencio y con total calma. Ignoren el sudor excesivo y el color ultrarojo de su piel.

-y-ya entonces . ... i-i see you- antes de siquiera tocar la puerta corrediza fue detenido por una mano en su muñeca- ¿¡l-lateeer!? S-sucede a-algo b-brother? -hasta su patetico acento se notaba distinto.

-¿¡mphh!?- gimio de sorpresa al volver a sentir su miembro siendo aplastado y jalado de un lado a otro con mas curiosidad- ¡O-Osomatsu! ¿Q-que de-demonios haces?

Se alarmo . si queria dinero con urgencia no tenia por que estar buscando aun en sus bolsillos si ya le habia dicho que no tenía dinero .

Trato de soltarse pero el agarre estaba muy fuerte en su muñeca.

-¡Y-ya b-basta!- reclamo con su voz temblorosa- ¡no T-Ten-AHH! - exclamo al sentir como apretaba la punta por sobre la tela.

Sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle y su respiración a acelerar.

-n-Noo ¡Ahh...Ahh! - puso una mano en el hombro del mayor para empujarlo y al fin ser libre, pero el otro fue mas rapido y la agarro y puso junto a la otra, atrapando ambas con una sola de las suyas.

¿En que rayos pensaba al tenerlo en esta posicion? O mas bien ¿por que se sentia tan bien estar en esta posicion?.

Ya sometido, continuo su trabajo dirigiendo su mano al cinturón del pantalon.

Con agilidad comenzó a abrirlo para finalmente quitarlo, mostrando el botón del pantalon, el cual retiro sin contratiempo.

Los ojos de Karamatsu lagrimeaban y no sabia por que era eso, si por el miedo y la vergüenza o por el placer y la adrenalina. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no sabia hasta donde llegaria esto.

-¡a-ah! Mphh... no..¡AHH!- abrio los ojos con sorpresa al sentir la mano por fuera de su ropa interior aun acariciando el miembro de arriba a abajo. Sentia como este se comenzaba a endurecer y a humedecerse por el pre semen que salia de su miembro-O-osomats...P-para...ahhh.

No soporto mas y finalmente cayo de rodillas llevandose al otro con él.

Ya anbos en el suelo arrodillados continuaron, o por lo menos uno de ellos. Él otro ahora habia recargado su cabeza en el hombro del de rojo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas sin control mientras era masturbado por su hermano.

No escuchaba mas que sus gemidos, que trataba de callar inútilmente ,y su ropa moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Osomatsu no habia dicho nada desde que habia iniciado todo aquello y eso lo molestaba.

-¡AHH¡ ¡Hhhp !...- ya no podía pensar con claridad y hace minutos que habia dejado de luchar. Solo se concentraba en auto callarse.

¿Que tal si alguien entraba y los veia siendo masturbado por el primogénito?

-"Oh no.."- sentia como el tan ansiado orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar hasta él. -B-baasta. Y-ya para... ahh.. o yo- no término de suplicar al sentir una corriente en su vientre logrando eyacular dentro de su boxer.

Sintiendo aquella pegajosa y caliente sustancia blanquecina.

O-OSOMATSU-Un grito y un pequeño gemido grutural salieron de su boca. Comenzo a respirar tratando de recuperar el aire perdido durante el orgasmo.

Hay que organizar ideas, ¿les parece?

1- estaba con la idea de pasar este maravilloso dia cortejando chicas, pero eso no paso

2- su hermano le suplica dinero a tal punto de desvergonzadamente buscalo él mismo

3- fue masturbado por este mismo y tuvo un orgasmo con esa maravillosa mano, que ni siquiera toco su piel

4-...

No, de hecho esta ultima aun no pasa.

¿Que habia hecho?

¡Habia permitido violar su intimidad por su propia familia!

Y ahora, ¿QUE DEMONIOS IBA A PASAR?

La habitación volvia a sumirse en silencio y nadie decia nada

Uno queria morirse ahi mismo y el otro.. ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PENSANDO ?

-¡ah! No mentías. ¡Si era tu pene!- dijo tranquilamente como si aquello no fuera nada - crei que me estabas mintiendo -sonrio para finalmente soltar ambas manos y con una suya rascarse la nariz como usualmente hacia.

...¿¡QUE!?

-pues ni modo. Le pedire en ese caso a choromatsu. El si debe de tener

La cara de Karamatsu era un poema. Era una mezcla de furia, vergüenza y confusión.

\- ... Estabas... comprobando que no... tuviera dinero...- afirmo mas que preguntar.

-sip. Y fue una decepción. -volvió a decir sonriendo- y yo que queria irme al pachinko

De la furia que traia consigo, tomo por la camisay acercandolo a su rostro le reclamo

\- SI QUERIAS COMPROBAR ESO, ¿QUE FUE LO DE HACE UN MOMENTO? - acto seguidi se apuntó la entrepierna.

Confundido por el temperamento explosivo respondió como si nada

\- despues de que me confundi, lo senti algo duro y te ayude. Puso una mano rascando su cabeza dándole poca importancia.-aunque no sabia si debia masturbarte de esa forma o de otra. - luego sonrió - pero al oirte gemir mi nombre supe que lo hacia bien

Eso lo descoloco un poco y encendio su rostro por la confesión.

-ademas-continuo- tenia curiosidad de saber si tu pene es mas pequeño que el mio, y de hecho, tiene buen tamaño.

con esa frase el azulado finalmente colapso en el piso por la vergüenza acumulada en su cuerpo.

-¡EHH! ¿K-karamatsu? -lo atendio osomatsu en el suelo asustado por esa reaccion.

En definitiva, si osomatsu queria dinero prestado... se lo daria sin dudarlo.

Aunque tambien estaba la opcion de fingir no tenerlo y que solo le pida dinero a "ÉL"

Por que a veces era bueno negarle préstamos a tu hermano mayor.  
_

Soy pésima para las escenas de setso!  
Recomiendenme que mas pueden gritar mientra los foshan a mis chicos XD

Voto y comentarios animan a seguir mas historias!

Pd perdon por la ortografía!


	3. KaraJyushi- Quedate Conmigo

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1320c2e7b97a6aa0118047bfa5b6f8ec"Habian pasado meses desde el cambio de personalidad de jyushimatsu . Antes solía ser tan alegre y energético./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8faea8f0af56406503203bf81f349383"De los 6 sextillizos él destacaba por ser tan extrovertido a su manera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="672f2fe78ee2121bd7b230a8cc086b6a"Pero esa actitud tomo un cambio radical que no se habia visto desde lo de homura-chan. Inclusive se podría apostar que era peor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28cbf5c74c65fbf9ef93c85f72900c97"Sus hermanos intentaron de todo para animarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e6d628d4bb9480d162c7982b22b28a8"Béisbol, dulces e inclusive peras peladas. Nada lo animaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aabac07f577a447db6873c162ee56648"Solo quedaba esperar a que volviera a ser él mismo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f79fd916af2911a78233d0ba9aec0584"El joven de sueter amarillo estaba solo en casa otra vez. Habia convencido a sus hermanos que estaria bien sin que ellos estuvieran. Lo ultimo que necesitaba es que estuvieran detras de él ,ahogandose en su tristeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bc3962f4d5182157cd09b5a32309ea6"Prefirio irse a recostar a su cuarto en el sofa. Últimamente dormia mas de lo que deberia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e827c81afa8aaead9a80d7300182a34a"Pero era mejor eso a dar cara a la realidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be58afe973eb75557478677bd2baa7e4"Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos en direccion hacia su habitacion. Conforme avanzaba una melodiosa voz se comenzaba a escuchar cantar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="577b3c4e821a7c2ff50e7cbbab3b2538"su respiración se paro y comenzo a sudar. No podia ser real.. pero antes de volver a dudarlo volvio a sonar y con ello su andar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4726b3e52bfba00c7203769a00aa31e"La voz se hacia cada vez mas fuerte con cada paso que daba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51eed8a839787cb3ec2c9fd37e857b64"Ya no caminaba, ahora corria. A pocos metros de su habitacion estiri un brazo y deslizo rapido la puerta de esta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c13f03d6410545e7d97f31c4276b6344"La fresca brisa lo recibio gustosa en aquel lugar junto con una br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /voz que no habia oido hace tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ffeba14e0da14a94bb90dff087a3c26"En el marco de la ventana se encontraba un muchacho de apariencia similar a la suya cantando mientras era bañado por los rayos del sol de la tarde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47d16142bb23ec25b81b6dbf73d6163f"creyó que era un sueño o una muy mala broma, pero ahi estaba, Karamatsu, su hermano.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a3c69f2a06bde4a869619e86ecd1b0a"-...K-karamatsu ...nii-san- el aludido dejo de cantar y volteo a ver al menor para dedicarle una gran y hermosa sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="164f3340f96efd5edfa41754ba9bf9ca"-¡oh, jyushimatsu! I'm home- abriendo los brazos esperando a su hermano/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad0e460ec73afade7390c935f3d73833"Sin poder reaccionar a lo que sus ojos veian solo se dejo llevar por el movimiento del contrario./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24f3ff0351b1e994055fb1c3ef8dcba5"Se lanzo a sus brazos y lloro como no lo habia hecho en meses./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eec1c2b298689292ad34e1773f51b001"Ahi estaba. Era real y podia sentirlo. ¿que importaba la logica si lo tenia solo para él? . /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7182fc4ad8120dc1d5b4c019f32f757"-ya, ya. You big brother esta aqui contigo. - tan pronto como sintio su cuerpo al suyo se dejo caer junto con él al suelo para comodidad de ambos.- Dont cry ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95d58584d5382d31082e3df5915ef178"Ahora Karamatsu estaba sentado con la espalda contra la pared y con jyushimatsu con la cabeza debajo de su cuello y el resto del cuerpo en sus piernas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdf19390b41ff6366494f4650f346841"Acariciaba la cabeza y espalda del de amarillo en medio de su abrazo para tratar de calmarlo, cosa que parecia no resultar mucho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0996a5691048e025cb208bb8751cb76b"-¡n-nii-san!- era un manojo de nervios. Lloraba y decia cosas que no podian entenderse con facilidad.- ¿e-estas realmente aqui?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f021ad4fdfb3311a5f2b0415462d94d3"-¡of course!- respondio alejando su cuerpo, que se negaba a soltar su pecho, para limpiar las lagrimas que caian sin control-¿es que acaso no puedes sentir mi genial abrazo?- bromeo para alivianar su tristeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd4249e1f4862ce71499a1209a0d9f27"Alejo la vista del rostro ajeno y comenzo a palmar todo para comprobar que no fuera solo una ilusion de un pobre niño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89b843e11b642781f1ce0446cf58ed5c"Sus brazos, su pecho, todo era real. Ahora él tomo su rostro para acariciar sus mejillas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e177fd07d2927a15f1235a54047b28e"La misma sonrisa confiada y cariñosa. Nada fuera de lugar. Nada irreal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37d920b594a54cedb0eb97ba43d00d75"Sonrio volviendo a abrazarlo y siendo recibido gustosamente por el mayor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4e86371bcb4fe30da7bba1842ffdb24"No queria arruinar ese milagro ... pero debia preguntar .../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4e7e012b6b7d58a6ae9bd1bad2cdbdc"-...¿karamatsu-nii-san?- susurro bajito contra su hombro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39dde4464b8c0eb566e4047e3d8bfb87"-¿si, My little jyushimatsu? - el presentia lo que el diria o por lo menos lo que quisiera decir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70d9fc66e113e81d122e53d0a5818055"-.¿como es...que estas aqui? Si yo .. yo *sniff*¡lo s-siento tanto!- y volvio a comenzar a llorar- ¡si no f-fuera por mi!... ¡tu! Ahh- su voz se rompio dando un nuevo comienzo de gritos y lagrimas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="128f2e35b5c3376a51d6f7dafdd15e3d"-don't worry. -respondió tranquilo apretandolo contra su cuerpo para que él supiera que si era real- esta bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b640a0c5b88a319c01ecbe5c91f1e14"-¡N-no esta bien!- le reclamo- por mi culpa todos estan tristes, y mamá y papá destrozados . -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dab4f1fe35415024f7a1f4ba4ce05c7"-shhh... solo llora ¿si?- fue callado con una nueva caricia en su espalda- te sentiras mejor y yo no estare triste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="525d21bd009307392b43868122b85494"Tomo ambos brazos que estaban en sus hombros y con delicadeza retiro las mangas de los brazos revelando algunos cortes que aun no sanaban./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="369b2fbd303d83cc2107754e4ed3138c"-no me gusta que te hagas daño por mi culpa, brother...- el beisbolista solo siguio llorando por que descubriera que se auto dañaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="845a48c42c37cd9be64d2ed9e81f3525"-G-gomene...- recibió como respuesta un par de besos en sus heridas para hacerlo sentir mejor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67e6092b9ff7eeb314c29e03eb99072a"-solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿ok?- lo regaño suavemente - no queria pensar en que otros daños podria causarse con el tiempo él y sus hermanos.- jyushi.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dd8864c0d9732b62d9c4b4d2637cb40"-¿uh?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be4eddd5056f5ea598eac614f1d4f571"-prometeme algo, ¿quieres?-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d451d3b8219c12da0380ab9daea1e613"Él solo asintió confundido/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b273cb1bd43284101ac7167bb82e7f11"-pase lo que pase desde ahora debes prometer que nunca vas a dejar de sonreir.- acaricio su mejilla con cariño- tu sonrisa y tu energia es lo que mas necesita esta familia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13e77fcdec0e7f81bce56ffde3a06a71"-¡no! -nego- ¡lo que necesitamos es a ti, nii-san! ¡no te vayas!- rogó tomando ambas manos contrarias contra su pecho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b3107da16194c5aba9df64df2afd13b"-lo se, my little jyushimatsu ...- respondio triste- pero, porfavor entiende. Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28fddaf0bb4f39da52c59dec8bed52f8"-¡y que hay de los demas!- reclamo alterado-¡ellos tambien te necesitan! Y-yo te necesito...Nos haces falta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0686b3b3e487a8dd33b11501882af5f"ver a su hermano tan roto lo destrozaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ce3ba894ce9742f39556dae8d1875b1"Ese no era su hermoso angel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62b78df91f35d2d19ff9bfcc251b41b4"-yo tambien los necesito. Pero siempre estare con ustedes.- sonrio poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza ajena- entonces, ¿me lo prometes?- alzo el dedo para sellar su promesa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b80e4080e5a61cd220ec73208f5ba46"Vio como dudaba su angel y estaba seguro que no lo haria. Pero para su sorpresa un dedo externo se unio al suyo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d68be2411052b20fb1ab8104df5ef9f"-...lo prometo- sonrio aun triste sin saber la verdadera razon de su promesa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e58703c9e76359277762ab69c2c34305"Sintio que un peso se iba de su cuerpo al escuchar aquello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7f09c95dfedea10748cae893a5b328c"- una ultima cosa- palmo su pierna para que el otro se recostara su cabeza en esta-¿podrías cantar una ultima vez conmigo?-sonrio como cuando le regalaba sus dulces favoritos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e3ee877fc80ae0264f0952d98929ae2"Extrañado pero a la vez alegrebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Por ver aliviado al otro. Se recosto como le habia pedido Karamatsu y con su alegria tipica le señalo que comenzara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e58e57eb6d39a49c707749f5b8debf59"-¡aqui vamos!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bb907c6d619eb9fea3d8a8477d44da4"-¡si!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cee3da946a4aa0eb87df526d3f53fe13"Comenzo a entonar aquella cancion que habian creado acerca de ellos. Una letra muy estupida pero que para ellos era especial/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c51e90608ba8a6cd84a6a35981d9fe9"-nacimos sextillizos-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4c2c4b1ef509c9c255ce90f46770a41"-¡si,si!- alzo los brazos jugueton/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fe7736213483d5309919b909b07d87c"-no uno a la vez- comenzando a acariciar el cabello del menor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5662f843f8d1cb187cd68589e7478087"-si no seis de una vez.- entrecerro los ojos sonriendo por la caricia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10fe7af416f5aa78876ee9274e9916a3"-nacimos sextillizos - comenzaba a verse algo transparente su imagen/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72b5de8fc88e6c16f13ed8d8c5689b7e"-we~- comenzaba a sentir sus ojos lagrimear y tambien estaba algo cansado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13cd37169e456a5ada4421229edcd785"-El problema de nuestra crianza~- veia como su voz adormilaba al otro de a poco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="222f44ba7f28963cea49fcb28286995c"-no quiero-bostezo- n-ni imaginarlo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4410649708bd03a1c3f1e68ba7abec9d"-nacimos sextillizos -quitandose su sueter azul para colocarselo al 5to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f3e23be8eb14bf58e4a7e556530ed3b" ...- el calor comenza a adormilarlo, pero no queria. El queria terminar de cantar. Algo le decia que debia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a619b2f91065b5fbd679e5d3e529b72"-nacimos sextillizos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03f0c820c2d306f7a1a178183af7e90c"-pon~- dejo que esa ultima nota se extendiera con un bostezo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b9199127dd6718a806f4bb2ff93a56a"-él olor de estar vivo- lo acobijo mejor bajo el sueter/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29dfa06f5fa5ae2d540893cacd5589c4"-Vale por seis- ambos corearon/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a083fa35019a38f6b6a3a2a6b88c9a47"-nacimos sextillizos - primero fue uno y luego el otro que simplemente susurro antes de caer finalmente dormido/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36b6520530cee13bcd0e226c6a628f05"-nacimos sextillizos ...- y con esa ultima frase sonrio y finalmente desaparecio junto con un pequeño- I love you my little jyushimatsu ..br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ya pasada unas horas fue despertado por uno de sus hermanos preocupado por encontrarlo durmiendo en el suelo con la sudadera del 2do matsuno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f81158512732a519449e176eeda86cb"Este solo sonrio como siempre lo había hecho antes del accidente de Karamatsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24ef1009de56dfa5af27ef665ae889e0"-¡hustle hustle!- se levanto de un salto y tomo la mano de ichimatsu y grito- ¡Vamos a jugar beisbol! ¡strike! ¡1, 2, 3!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42383679afa09bd005b48bc34c27f4e9"El de morado consternado solo le sonrio aliviado de ver al antiguo jyushimatsu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6998ae78fe2e1ff6680d2a2d49ef951d"-si... vamos por los otros- y con ello la familia matsuno volvio a sonreir como siempre. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3678b9e70686f3589a84c8860a9c2ea9"-antes de salir ichimatsu habia alcanzado a ver un destello brillante azul, mas no lo comento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae4489d049630b02fffa0efeb9e675a8"Pero era bueno que su hermano alegrara por ultima vez al otro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7509135ac8ff75126f2cf179f4bcb4e3"-"te veremos de nuevo, nii-san"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2725eb1bde85c9f508f1acb1303bd102"≠^_/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65eda98c30008438a251ea1fc35a6872"Este capitulo esta dedicado a Okami yami-chan :,3 la primera chica en fanfiction que a dicho que les gustan mis historias :,D /p 


End file.
